


Flipping the Switch

by zetsubou53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Verbal Abuse, Yuri, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/pseuds/zetsubou53
Summary: Junko Enoshima wishes to test out the mind manipulation research of Yasuke Matsuda. However, her self-experimentation takes a hopeless turn while accompanied by her fellow Ultimate Despair members...





	Flipping the Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timegal25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/gifts).



> Another fun, despairing prompt provided by Timegal25. Enjoy, and everyone please comment as all feedback is appreciated~!

The yells of anger and anguish that pierced the cold night sky were music to the ears of the Ultimate Fashionista. As she calmly walked the empty campus of Hope's Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima's lips curled into a smile. She couldn't hide her amusement at the ruckus that unfolded outside the gates of the sprawling, government-funded campus. The Reserve Course students were particularly rowdy tonight with their “Parade” - the name given by administrators to hide the fact that they were protesting Hope's Peak Academy and the Ultimates that attended. Between the chaos that ensued outside the school, and the darkness of the night, Junko knew now was the perfect time to test the most important part of an upcoming project. Despite her confidence, the young gyaru was well aware of the risk. That was why she had her older sister accompany her, much to her chagrin.

“Um. Junko, are you absolutely sure you must test this on yourself? Please think it over.” Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, pleaded. “Um. If you need a guinea pig, why not use me?”

“Memory manipulation and mind control are important factors that must be introduced into my perfect Killing Game,” Junko responded, donning her favorite pair of glasses and tying up her hair as she assumed her teacher persona. “In order to ascertain the efficacy of such methods, it is vital that they be tested on a suitable candidate that would test their strength to the absolute limits. Frankly, utilizing your weak-willed mind and fragile ego in such an experiment would be comparable to testing the stopping power of a bullet with pane of glass. You're a _despairingly_ disappointing and dismal candidate, as per the norm.”

“Oh. Of course, I am....” Mukuro replied, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Besides, dear sister... If, like, you're chill with me having Matsuda give that machine a test run on my noggin', I'll _totally_ wait for him,” Junko said, as she stopped walking. She let the threat dangle. “I mean, if you're gonna nag me _that_ hard and don't wanna do it, I guess I'll have no choice but to rely on _him_...”

“NO!” Mukuro exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground. Her cheeks were puffed as she tried and failed to restrain her jealousy. “I-It's fine. Whatever you say. Your will is absolute, after all. Maybe you can taste the despair of risking your own mind for your plan.”

“Upupupu! I knew you'd see it my way~!” Junko grinned as she continued to walk in the direction of the Science Building. As they approached the locked door of the school building, Mukuro turned to her sister with a perplexed expression on her face.

“Junko, the doors are locked after hours. How are we going to get in? Am I going to need to break in, or...?”

“How amusing! Such puerile naivety!! As if We require such unseemingly methods to achieve our ends!” Junko relied, now donning a regal crown and her Queen persona. “You forget that We have a hopelessly brainwashed faculty member enthralled to Us, thanks in part to your assistance! We need only rap proudly on this door without fear!” Junko banged on the door of the Science Building with her fist. The strength and sound of her knock invoked images of police demanding entrance to a domicile. In a flash, the lock clicked, and on the other side of the threshold stood Chisa Yukizome, the homeroom teacher of Class 77.

“Ah, Ms. Enoshima. You made it. I was beginning to worry!” The new Ultimate Despair member answered cheerily. Her orange-brown hair bounced as she jokingly made a salute towards her new object of loyalty and obedience. “I would hate for your mission to not be a success!”

“Hey hey hey~! Look at that, Mukuro!” Junko replied as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her heads towards the brainwashed young woman. “I'm not _all_ bad. Look, I'm recycling this brainwashed snickerdoodle, because I love her so much! And her despairification proved useful, see~?”

“Haha... You're right Junko. Absolutely right.” Mukuro said, standing awkwardly next to her sister.

The three young women made their way up the staircase and into Yasuke's neural research lab. The door had already been unlocked by Chisa. As the True Ultimate Despair opened the wooden door, she was greeted by a familiar sight.

“Ehhhh...? Who let loose this livestock in Matsuda's lab?! Hey, Chisa. We're only doing human experimentation, not animal testing!! Even _I_ know that's just plain wrong!” Junko yelled as she pointed to Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, sitting on the floor. “What's this _sow_ doing here?!”

“M-My beloved!” Mikan cried as she leapt to her feet. The black-haired nurse ran towards the The Ultimate Fashionista, arms outstretched for a tight, affectionate hug. However, the gyaru sighed as she closed her eyes and stepped to the left, causing the nurse to clumsily fall face-first into floor behind Junko, and landing her at the feet of Mukuro.

“Like, _ew_. Just because you haven't seen me in weeks doesn't mean you get to pull some dramatic reunion as if this were a shitty _shoujo_ manga.” Junko snorted as she turned her head away from the nurse on the floor. Chisa quickly went to Mikan's side and helped her up onto her feet, gently brushing the woman clean.

“There, there, my rotten li’l orange. I know you're excited to see her again, but we do have an important extracurricular project to do, so let's try to stay focused on that, instead. Don't feel bad, okay~?” Chisa smiled and reassured Mikan as she sniffled and nodded.

“I-I-I understand. B-Besides, she remembered filth like me, so I feel happy and loved already!” Mikan said, smiling broadly.

Junko's attention quickly turned to the large chair and attached EKG-like machine situated next to the desk of Yasuke Matsuda. Her eyes narrowed as she sauntered towards the device, a look of smug satisfaction adorning her face. “And here it is: the culmination of the Ultimate Neurologist's research. Upupupu... Interesting... _Beary_ interesting! This was the result of a child's wish to save his mother from the mental deterioration from Alzheimer’s, and now that innocent wish has _beared_ fruit! Upupupu.. What an un _bearably_ hopeful desire!” The Ultimate Despair's voice had taken a strange, high-pitched and cartoon-like quality as she began to examine the devices up close. “As soon as I figure out how to use it, this device will _bear-y_ that stupid hope, and give birth to my ultimate despairing wish!”

“I have found Matsuda's research notes.” Mukuro said flatly as she lifted up a red notebook from the desk.

“ _Give me that!”_ Junko yelled in annoyance as she snatched the book from her older sister's hand. “Hmph. This is so hopelessly perfect!” The Ultimate Despair leafed through the notes regarding Matsuda's device, her eyes moving independently of each other so that she could efficiently take in as many words as possible. Despite being known at the school as the Ultimate Fashionista, the real talent Junko Enoshima carried was a genius level intellect that allowed her to immediately learn new talents and instantly predict the outcomes of numerous variables at once.

In short, she was The Ultimate Analyst. It was that Ultimate talent that allowed Junko to immediately learn and understand the knowledge that Yasuke had accumulated within his notes.

“Ahhh... I see, I see! Heh heh, that Matsuda. What a hopelessly talented genius,” Junko said with a smirk as she shut the notebook with her right hand. “The teal-deer of it all is, that machine works by a combination of electrical brainwave stimulation along with an effective and powerful form of hypnosis. Using _this...._ ” She lifted the helmet that was attached to the EKG machine. “It works deep inside on the basal ganglia and hippocampus of the subject and allows them to be reprogrammed without any sort of invasive surgery at all! That Matsuda sure is special!”

Mukuro's eyes blinked twice in confusion. The scientific explanation her younger sister gave soared over her short black hair.

“Y-Yes. That's great,” she said, smiling nervously. However, her eyes widened as she saw Junko immediately flip the switches on the EKG machine and adjust several of the dials that were on the console of the device. Without another word, the Ultimate Despair sat in the seat, and pulled the helmet onto her head with reckless abandon.

“Alright, let's turn this baby on!” Junko said, as she kicked her legs up and patted the side of the chair.

“U-Um, J-Junko... Did you mean to-” Mikan interrupted quietly.

“Hey! Mukuro, turn it on!” Junko said. “I want to taste the despair of losing my memories and see if this works!”

“J-J-Junko.... I think you...” Mikan tried to interject again.

“Alright, dear sister. I'm turning it on now.” Mukuro said flatly as she flipped the switch.

The machine roared to life as the electric diodes on the helmet flashed brightly atop the strawberry blonde hair of the Ultimate Fashionista. Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp jolt of electricity surge through her cranium while her hands tightly gripped the arms of the chair, frantically trying to adjust to the new sensation surging through her mind and body. Junko's skin tingled as the device's current buzzed through her skin, sending numbness throughout her limbs as they convulsed in the chair. Her teeth clenched as her legs flailed in their seat, and after several seconds the machine's loud workings came to a sudden stop.

Two thin tendrils of smoke wafted from the top of the head of the Ultimate Despair as her wide eyes grew dull and a thin line of drool fell from her soft pink lips. The drifting puffs of smoke were analogous to her thoughts; her mind had become a pitch-black void, free of her previous cognizance. Her volition evaporated just as the smoke vanished into the air of the brightly lit laboratory.

“JUNKO! JUNKO!” Mukuro yelled as she immediately ran to her sister's side and held her by the shoulders. The Ultimate Soldier's gloved hands gripped her younger sister's shoulders protectively; attempting to illicit any response from the vacant expression that stared back at her.

“...I-I was trying to say that one of the switches she flipped...said 'obedience,'” Mikan murmured softly, poking her two fingers together nervously. “I-It's right next to the one that said 'memory.' I d-didn't think she meant to d-do that...”

“Oh no!” Chisa replied, her hands going to her mouth in surprise.

Mukuro froze as she stared at the glassy gaze of her sister, completely unprepared for the dire situation in front of her. She pulled her off the chair and onto the floor in her lap protectively. Junko Enoshima's bright blue eyes were now lifeless, vacuous orbs, staring straight across the room at nothing at all. The strong personalities that resided in her consciousness had vanished, leaving behind a hollow and obedient shell of the Ultimate Despair. Sweat poured down Mukuro's brow as she took her sister's hand and swallowed nervously.

“C-Can you hear me, Junko?” Mukuro asked slowly.

“Yes. I hear you,” Junko responded, her voice in an uncharacteristic monotone. “I hear and I obey.” The will-less young woman turned to face her older sister, her vacant eyes now crossed and her mouth slack. Drool continued to stream down her chin before Mukuro took her hand and wiped the saliva away. The older sister's face flushed in shock and uneasiness. Junko's eyes were wide but asleep as she remained in Mukuro's arms, a lifeless puppet waiting for its strings to be pulled.

“Oooooooh, what a _sad_ turn of events this all is,” Chisa said as she placed her hand on Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro noticed that her once green eyes held a strange, sinister hollowness to them. Their vibrant green now carrying a glint of crimson. “Now, let _me_ have a look at her! Maybe _I_ can help.”

“W-Wait.” Mukuro said, holding up her hand to ward off the teacher. “What are you planning on doing? Junko's condition is none of your concern.”

“W-Which condition is that?” Mikan said, suddenly crouching behind Mukuro as she cradled her mindless sister. The nurse’s eyes were wide as her lips were turned up in a manic, lustful smile.

“Would it be _this_ condition?” A bandaged right hand caressed the strawberry blonde covered head of the Ultimate Despair.

“Or perhaps _this_ condition?” Mikan's hand moved lower to caress Junko's black cardigan near her exposed cleavage. The Ultimate Nurse drooled heavily as she spoke and eyed the vulnerable object of her desire.

“Or _maaaaaybe_... it's **this** condition?” Her hand moved lower, as if walking by their index and middle fingers, to beneath her skirt, touching the edge of Junko's panties as Mikan's cheeks flushed bright red from arousal.

“ _Mikan! Stop it!”_ Mukuro yelled as she grabbed the nurse's wrist and pulled it from beneath her sister's skirt. “No one is allowed to touch her!”

“Ouchies! Hehehehehe! Ouchies, ouchies!” Mikan cried out before giggling madly. Mikan rubbed her hand and lewdly traced her tongue along the inside of her wrist. “Hehehehe! Bye bye, ouchies!”

“Now, Mukuro, dear. You're being an _awful_ big sister.” Chisa shook her head, her voice thick with disappointment. Her long flowing hair brushed against Mukuro's face as she crouched next to the Ultimate Soldier by the chair. “ _Protecting_ your little sister? _Denying_ her the taste of despair at being completely mindless, helpless, and at the mercy of those who are as twisted, and full of despair as she is? Do you _really_ think that's okay?” Chisa tilted her head innocently, as if reasoning with a child.

“I. I um...” Mukuro looked down at her sister thoughtfully. _She does have a point._ The older Despair Sister thought to herself. _Junko always yells at me for getting in the way of her plans and ruining her moments to feel despair. I don't want to get scolded or make her unhappy, so maybe...maybe this is something she would_ enjoy.

“D-D-Don't be mean...You're an Ultimate Despair too, you know...?” Mikan whispered as her hands began to rub Mukuro's shoulders. “We should allllllll bring despair together! Help us out? She'd _want_ this too, you know....” Mikan spoke seductively as she rubbed her cheek against the freckled face of the Ultimate Soldier.

“Junko did always want to taste the despair of being out of control.” Mukuro thought outloud, blushing as the two women continued to woo her acquiescence. “I guess. This would. Be a good chance to give her despair that even she would be impressed by.”

“That's right, Mukuro dear.” Chisa reassured with a smile as she stood back up. The young woman raised her right fist in the air triumphantly. “In the name of almighty despair, we will give Junko Enoshima the most humiliating taste of hopelessness she could never accept of her own free will!”

Mukuro blushed as she looked down at her sister, her blue eyes glassy and beautiful. _The more I think about it, the more fun it actually sounds._ She thought. Her lips turned into smile. Junko stared blankly up at the ceiling, unaware of everything around her - including her impending despair.

“Junko, stand up,” Chisa commanded in a stern, authoritative voice.

“I obey.” The Ultimate Fashionista sprung to life from Mukuro's lap as her limbs pulled themselves from her embrace to rise back up to her feet. Her eyes were wide but now focused on Ms. Yukizome, the one who had now supplied her with her first glint of purpose and obedience. Her posture stiffened as she stood at attention, almost eager in awaiting her next command. The freckled young woman couldn't help but admire her despairing allure in such a state. Mindless, relaxed and yet taut. Ready to obey whatever command was fed into her hollow mind.

Mikan was mesmerized by the sight of her beloved in such a vulnerable, helpless state. While Junko stood before Chisa, the nurse's thighs squeezed together as a drop of wetness trickled down her leg. Her complete subservience and obedience had triggered the despairified nurse's arousal, and her lips parted as she panted lustfully for all to hear. Before she could stop herself, her hand had drifted lower, and was now beneath her skirt and atop her panties.

“Hmmmm? _Mikan, what are you doing?!_ We are still at school and on assignment! What a lewd lil' rotten orange you are!” Chisa announced as her eyes darted to the nurse standing off to the side. “Are you that _hopelessly_ excited dear? Hmmmmm. Maybe _you_ should be the one doing this, then!” Mikan's now red eyes widened. She nodded expectantly, as if she were a child that had been shown their favorite toy.

“Junko, give yourself to Mikan. Obey all that she says,” Chisa commanded, finishing with a snap of her fingers. Junko stood stiffly erect as she stared at the teacher, but upon hearing the order she made an about face on her heels and moved towards the nurse. Mikan gasped in surprise as she nervously backed away from the approaching young woman, her vacant blue eyes staring straight at her. The Ultimate Nurse backed into the desk before Junko came to a stop, completely ready to do whatever Mikan instructed her to. Her wide open eyes stared blankly ahead, but her entire stance spoke of purpose. Of obedience.

Despite Mikan's shyness. She was aroused.

Hopelessly aroused.

Mikan's flustered visage turned to one of lustful passion as she stared at the object of her desire. Immediately she sat herself on the desk, and narrowed her eyes as she lifted her feet up to the buxom chest of the Ultimate Fashionista.

 _“T-Take off my shoes. A-And sniff my f-feet like a filthy f-f-f-foot slut!”_ Mikan ordered with a deranged smile.

Mukuro's eyebrow arched at Mikan's unconventional command. The Ultimate Soldier's mouth opened to protest but was silenced at the sight that unfolded before her.

“I obey,” fell from Junko's lips as her hands firmly gripped the nurse's shoes. Mukuro marveled at the contrast of Junko’s slack face and glassy eyes, paired with her smoothly moving fingers that undid the velcro straps that fastened the shoes to Mikan's feet. Junko carelessly dropped the footwear onto the floor as she lifted the pair of socked feet to her face and pressed her nose beneath her toes. The young soldier's eyes stared in rapt attention as she witnessed her sister abash herself further. The room filled with the audible sound of Junko nose inhaling deeply the odor of Mikan's smelly feet.

“Ooooooh! _Look at that, Mukuro!_ Look at Junko's face!” Chisa whispered into Mukuro's ear. Mukuro gasped as she observed a faint blush on Junko's cheeks. Despite her face being void of expression, the Ultimate Despair's cheeks flushed as she continued to inhale deeply from in-between Mikan's socked toes. Mikan's smile widened as drool dripped down her chin, and she flexed her toes excitedly. A wordless invitation for her beloved encouraged her to explore deeper and relish the strong despairing odor of her sweaty, socked toes. Junko obliged her request, and as her mouth hung open, a thin line of drool also dripped from the corner of her lips, landing on her cardigan top.

“Junko...All this time, did you actually wish to taste the despair of being humiliated like that as well?” Mukuro thought outloud. Her eyes focused upon her sister as Junko continued to passionately smell Mikan's stinky, sweaty feet until she pulled them away, her chest rising and falling as if the lust was ready to explode straight from her trembling body.

 _“Now. R-Remove my socks with your t-teeth, and worship my feet. S-Show me how much you want them!”_ Mikan giggled maniacally as she pressed her feet onto Junko's face.

“I obey,” Junko replied emptily as her teeth gripped the loose tips of her ill-fitting socks. The Ultimate Despair pulled them off her feet eagerly as if a hungry animal, and the gyaru wasted no time planting her tongue along the warm, sweaty soles belonging to the Ultimate Nurse. Mikan gasped out loud as she felt the warm, wet tongue of her beloved caress the bottoms of her feet, and immediately her right bandaged hand moved beneath her skirt once more. Her fingers slid into her cotton panties and began stroking, and plucking at her clit as she helplessly reclined back onto the desk and watched her beloved's mouth hungrily work her tongue between each of her toes.

Junko's empty eyes glittered in arousal as her lips wrapped around Mikan's two big toes simultaneously, while her hands gripped her feet possessively. The nurse's slit tingled in excitement as her hand worked furiously inside her panties, her other hand kneading and hopelessly pulling at her breasts. Junko continued to mindlessly explore the sweaty, saliva coated feet in front of her, her own breath heightened as the arousal was apparent even on her expressionless, robotic face.

“ _M-My Beloved... My beloved..!”_ was all Mikan managed to whisper. Her breath caught in her throat while she felt Junko nibble the tips of each of her toes, almost teasingly. The Ultimate Despair's oral workings accelerated as she greedily began sucking on her right baby toe, and swirled her tongue around it. Mikan's slit was soaking wet, as the graze of her fingers now sent a jolt of pleasure straight up her spine. Her fingers continued their erotic endeavor as she arched her back atop the desk, which was now stained from the mix of sweat and pussy fluids from the Ultimate Nurse. When Junko moved to the other foot and began to nibble and bite her other baby toe, Mikan whined aloud as she slid another finger into her wet and needy snatch.

As Junko's teeth nibbled the ball of her right foot, Mikan's body shuddered and thrashed in an overwhelming, hopeless orgasm. The staggering over-sensitivity of her feet coupled with her wetness rocketed the nurse to climax before she was prepared to accept it. An audible squish filled the room as she rode the aftershocks of her climax; her eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm rocketed her through space. The intense ecstasy of having her feet orally worked by her Beloved had her see stars as she slumped backwards onto the desk, disarranging the numerous files and papers that had been hopelessly stained by the debauchery performed atop them. Mikan sighed contently before she clumsily rolled from atop the desk, loudly bringing down one of the lamps and numerous other objects onto the floor in violent crash.

“...Huh?” The Ultimate Fashionista suddenly awoke from her trance on her knees as the ruckus unfolded before her. “Huh, huh, huh, huh, _huh?_ Why am I on my _knees?_ ” Junko's eyes blinked in confusion as she spotted Mikan on the floor on her back with numerous papers and objects atop her. Her hand still under her skirt and inside her panties.

“What the FUCK is going on?”

Junko's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head and beheld the sight of her older sister. Her hand was up her top while her other hand was down her skirt. Her freckled face was red in embarrassment as she froze under the gaze of her sister.

Chisa Yukizome's hands had also been inside her panties, but before Junko's eyes could notice, the Ultimate Housekeeper's hands immediately found their way behind her back. The teacher tilted her head innocently, her face frozen in a graceful and cheery smile.

“Oh, my. Mukuro sure was naughty wasn't she?” Chisa said softly as she turned towards the Ultimate Soldier. “She thought it would be a wonderful idea to take advantage of you in your mindless state in order to give you a taste of despair, but I thought that was a _bit_ much... But I didn't want to go against her after all!”

“ _ **W-What?! That's not true! I-”**_ Mukuro yelled but before she could retort, the Ultimate Fashionista drop kicked her in the stomach, sending her crumpling to the floor. Junko grabbed Mukuro by the collar and glared down at her older sister. Her cheeks crimson with a faint blush.

“Your execution will be _sooooo_ despairing, dear sister,” the gyaru hissed before she turned towards the Ultimate Housekeeper. “Pick up that sow, clean this place up, and hide all traces of us being here. _Now_.” Without further elaboration, The Ultimate Despair dragged Mukuro from the lab and out the door. Her voice echoing through the halls as she scolded her older sister.

“Roger roger!” Chisa responded cheerily as her eyes spiraled in madness. As the teacher looked around the room, her lips turned up in a mad grin. “Ufufufu... Ufufufufu...Yes. Despair sure is exciting, isn't it, Mikan?”

The Ultimate Nurse slowly nodded her head as she remained on the floor. Her mouth frozen in an ecstatic grin as she resumed drooling from the pleasure she felt from before.

“Come come, my rotten lil' orange! You're going to help me too~!” Chisa assisted the nurse to her feet and they proceeded to clean the neurologist's laboratory well into the night. Erasing all traces of the erotic despair that unfolded the night before. Once more, the hopeless work of Ultimate Despair went unnoticed by those at Hope's Peak Academy. Another one of many despairing tragedies the four young women did in the name of almighty despair.


End file.
